EWW! GET THIS STICKY STUFF OUT OF MY HAIR!
by Pink Panther2
Summary: The YGO gang has to try to get out of a sticky situation involving Yami's hair R&R please!!!!! AHH!!! Its finished!!! Finally!!! Enjoy!!!
1. ICK!

Disclaimer:::  
  
Yugi: No NO NO NO NO NO!!!!! I'm not doing that stupid disclaimer!!! NO NO NO!!! They already know that you don't own YGO so why do you have to tell them!!!???   
  
Pink P.(pink panther, too long to type sry..): Because I don't want to get sued by the friendly people who DO own you? Good? Good. Now say it.  
  
Yugi: No.  
  
Pink P.: Say IT!!!  
  
Yugi: NO!  
  
Pink p.: *threatening tone* Say it, say it, SAY IT!!!!   
  
Yugi: no  
  
Pink p.: *Chases Yugi around room with large knife SAY IT!! *Cute tone* *bats eyelashes* Please.  
  
Yugi: FINE!! *Clears throat* She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So don't say she does. Happy now?  
  
Pink P.: Yes. now for the ficcy.  
  
.Ok so I lied. now for the names.  
  
1. Tristan will be Honda because I feel like it 2. Joey will stay Joey because I want it to be 3. Tea (sorry don't know how to do the line thingie...) will be Anzu because it sounds better or Tea sounds shitty if you do so wish, and I don't know how to do the accent 4. The good Bakura will be Ryou because... *shifty eyes**slowly walks away* 5. Serenity will be known, as Shizuka only because it sounds better and I like is more 6. Isis... where in gods name did 4kids come up with that?? What is wrong with Ishizu?? Huh? HUH? Ok, I'm satisfied. 7. Marik will stay Marik because I don't want to have to type Mariku (spelling?) 8. Evil Bakura will just be Bakura 9. FINALY... Aibou is what Yami calls Yugi when they talk "in their minds" AKA the mind link (complements of Angel_Of_The_Apocalypse) yes we are friends if you didn't notice)  
  
Pink P.: Ok now I promise the ficcy  
  
***In Yami's Bedroom*** [1]  
  
Yami: AHHH!!! EWWW!!!! STICKY STUFF IN MY HAIR!!! YUGI HELP!!!!  
  
Yugi: *from his room**yawns* what?  
  
Yami: Help!! There is sticky stuff in my hair! *jumping around like a little 5 year old girl with the face that you see people making when they eat sour stuff* Getitout!! Getitout!!! Please!!  
  
Yugi: Yami, that's gum, the stuff that we were chewing before.  
  
Yami: You mean that soft rubber with flavor?  
  
Yugi: Yes, that is gum.  
  
Yami: Ooohhhh.. EEWY EEWY EEWY!!!!  
  
Yugi: Yami it wont kill-  
  
Yami: EEEEEEWWWWWYYYYYY!!!!!! *Puppy-dog-face* Getitout. *sits on the bed hiccupping* YUGI. it's ickyful. and it hurt when I pull *pull* oww *pull* OWW!! *Talking to hair* stopit!!  
  
Yugi: *slaps Yami's Hand*  
  
Yami: OWW!! Now YOU'RE hurting me!! Nobody loves me. *Flops on bed face first and when he comes up the pillow comes with him* Oh man!! For the love of Ra!! I've got pink stuff in my hair, my head hurts, my hand is red, and now I got a pillow stuck to my head! *Pillow flops in front of face**muffled voice* Vats iff. vee nee fo ooo fomfing avou viss bumm!!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: *lifts pillow up* I SAID, we need to do something about this gum!  
  
Yugi: OOOHHH! Ok.  
  
Yami: *growls*  
  
[1] Yugi and Yami have different bodies and different rooms too. Please don't ask why.  
  
A/N:: Well. what did you think? Should I keep going? Ehh? Ehh? (No I'm not Canadian) If I don't get reviews I'll keep the hilarium (hi-lair-E-um) to myself. 


	2. The Mayo Incident

Disclaimer::  
  
Ryou: Come on you have to do it.  
  
Bakura: No, if she wants a disclaimer then SHE will have to say it herself.  
  
Ryou: Yea but she isn't here *to Pink P. in a low hushed voice* move to your right  
  
Bakura: HA!!! I knew it!!! THERE SHE IS IN THE SHADOWS BEHIND YOU!!! OH FOR THE LOVE OF RA I FOUND HER OUT!!! *Happy dance, which consists of multiple moonwalks, little girl squealing, and finally a long session of the worm. While this is going on there is loud disco music and flashing lights to fit the mood*  
  
Ryou: That is sooo not my yami  
  
Pink P.: Ya know, that sad thing is that. it is *loud uncontrollable laughter*  
  
Ryou: Ok, ok, I'LL do the disclaimer. She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She never has and probably never will so SHUT UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!  
  
Pink P.: Wow I didn't know you had sooo much repressed anger Ryou. Maybe you need to spend some time with that shrink, you know, ONLY to help YOU. *Under breath* and maybe the rest of the world but that's ok.  
  
Ryou: *in a white truck being driven by nice men in white suits* I HEARD THAT!! I'M NOT CRAZY!! YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!!!  
  
Pink P.: Riiiight. ANYWAY!!! This is chappie 2 to "EWW!! GETTHIS STICKY STUFF OUT OF MY HAIR!!!" Enjoy!!  
  
***In Yugi's kitchen***  
  
Yugi: So grandpa, um what can we do about the gum. *looks at Yami with a pillow stuck to his head as well as a spoon and some Frosted Flakes©*  
  
GM (Grandpa Moto): Well you could put Mayo in it.  
  
Yugi: OH NO!!! NO!! Grandpa, don't. say. the word. "Mayo". around. him *points to Yami as he tries to get the spoon out of his hair*  
  
Yami: *scoots back* NO!!! NO!!! You are not putting, THAT *points at Mayo* in my hair!!! Not after *low voice* the Mayo Incident [1]. I lost my left eye to that stuff *points at mayo in disgust*  
  
Yugi: Yami, you still have all three of your eyes, BE HAPPY! Some of us only have TWO eyes; you know the ones that we SEE out of!!!!  
  
GM: Oh come on Yami. It's just a little mayo. It won't kill you.  
  
Yami: You'd be surprised the blood that was shed that day.  
  
Yugi: That was ketchup  
  
Yami: That's why it tasted good.  
  
Yugi: EWW!! TMI man TMI!!  
  
GM: *sneaks up behind Yami and slaps the mayo on his head*  
  
Yami: *Screams bloody murder and runs in large circles* THE END IS NEAR!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO ME GRAMPS!!! I'M GUNNA DIE; I'LL PARISH IN THE HOT SUMMER SUN!!!  
  
Yugi: *holds out hand strait*  
  
Yami: *Smacks into hand at full speed, landing flat on his back*  
  
Yugi/ GM: *hysterical laughter*  
  
Yami: *sniff* you don't LOVE ME!!!!  
  
Anzu: *bolts in house at random* I LOVE YOU!!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!! MEEP!! Yugi!! What did you do to his hair?!?!?! *Flops on ground screaming* YOU KILLED IT!!!! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ESSENCE!!  
  
Yugi: Um, yea we were just trying to get gum out of his hair.  
  
Anzu: What why is there gum in his hair!?!  
  
Yami: Cuz I fell asleep with it in my mouth  
  
Anzu: Why did you fall asleep with it in you mouth??  
  
Yami: Cuz I forgot about it.  
  
Anzu: OHHhh! Wait, why is there a pillow stuck to his head?  
  
Yami: Cuz I flopped on the bed  
  
Anzu: Why did you flop?  
  
Yami: Cuz there was gum in my hair!!  
  
Anzu: Why was there gum in your hair?!?!  
  
Yugi: Um, yea we already went over that!  
  
Anzu: Here all you have to do it put some peanut butter in his hair  
  
Yugi: Was there a PEANUT BUTTER INCIDENT too!?!  
  
Yami: No, there was a peanut incident but not a peanut BUTTER  
  
Anzu/ Yugi/ GM: *sweatdrop*  
  
[1] "The Mayo Incident" will be coming out soon on fanfiction.net entitled "The Mayo Incident" and will be written by Angel_Of_The_Apocalypse and ME!! Pink P. A/N: Whoo!! That was fun!!! And long!! But that's ok!! I hope.  
  
Yami: I'm going to loose my virginity in the next chapter!! Aren't I!?!?!  
  
Pink P.: If you yell at me like that then you will!!  
  
Yami: *Glares daggers*  
  
Pink P.: DON'T GO THERE GUMBY!!  
  
Yami: *sniff**whimper* I'm a green pose able stick!!!!  
  
Anzu: *Hugs Yami just a smidge TOO tight*  
  
Yami: Breathing. not. working!! *Hacking cough*  
  
Pink P.: *snaps fingers and Brad Pitt appears*  
  
Anzu: *Dashes to Pitt*  
  
Yami: *horse voice* Thank. you.  
  
Pink P.: Mesh!! Now I got a groupie in my story!! Damn it!!  
  
Anzu: I'M NO GROUPIE!! *She says with an armful of pictures, posters, and autographs* 


	3. Peanut butter and Yami?

Disclaimer::  
  
Pink P.: Ok, for the first time ever I'm going to do the disclaimer myself. *clears throat* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never have and most likely never will! Wow that was easy I should do this more often!!  
  
Yugi: Um. yea I think Yami is ready to get the gum out of his hair.  
  
Pink P.: Oh right the ficcy!! 0_0 This is chappie 3 to my story. I didn't get any reviews for my chappie 2 *sniff* YOU DON'T LOVE ME!!!!  
  
Yami: As much pain and agony this is causing us I think that the gum is starting to harden and the pillow is getting annoying as well as the spoon and the Frosted Flakes©!!  
  
Yugi: *rips pillow off of Yami's head*  
  
Yami: OWWW!!!  
  
Anzu: No!! You're hurting my Yami!!! NO!!!!  
  
Pink P.: Ok, um. in this chappie I don't think there are any new people that are going to appear that aren't already on the names list in the first ficcy, but if I get into it Duke might appear. He will be called Otogi because Duke is a bad name for him. Ok? Ok.  
  
***Still in Yugi's kitchen***  
  
Anzu: Yea so all you have to do is put peanut butter on the gum and it will come right out.  
  
Yugi: Um just to be sure lets call the hair EXPERTS *picks up phone and dials Joey's number* Hey Joey. Um, yea I'm good. Can you come over we need your help with something. Yea, we need you. I know it's a first. Ok see you in 10? Ok. Bye.  
  
Yami: Joey?  
  
Yugi: Um yea. Have you seen the guy's hair?  
  
Yami: Good point  
  
Anzu: What about Honda? Should we call him too? *Still hugging Yami*  
  
Yugi: Oh sure!! He has that spike thing. that must take skill of some sort.  
  
Yami: I don't care if you call the CIA just get the sticky stuff OUT!!!  
  
Yugi: *Dials Honda* Hello. Oh hi is Honda there? He isn't? Ok thanks I'll just call him on his cell. Ok bye. *Turns to the "gang"* He wasn't home.  
  
Anzu: So we heard.  
  
Yugi: *Dials Honda's cell* Hi Honda, it's Yugi! Yea um can you drop by my house when you have a chance? Ok I'll see you in 15 min? Ok. Bye.  
  
Yami: Why don't you just put the stuff in my hair and see if it comes out!?!  
  
Anzu: It's a very delicate procedure. Yugi hand me the comb, a knife, and the peanut butter.  
  
Yugi: *Hands Anzu what she asked for* Um. are you sure that you know what you are doing? Maybe we should call Mai.  
  
Anzu: Don't be silly!! I know what I'm doing!  
  
Yugi: OWW!!! PAIN!!! THE PULLING IS HURTING!!!  
  
Anzu: OH be quiet you baby! You want to be beautiful don't you!?  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Yugi: That's probably Joey! *Runs to answer the door* YAY!! Joey Joey Joey!!  
  
Joey: Slow down cowboy its just me!  
  
Yami: Come!!! HELP ME!!! *Runs around kitchen, into the dining room and past Joey and Yugi*  
  
Anzu: *Cute tone* Come on Yami-kins!! This wont hurt a bit!!! *Chases Yami with the knife and comb*  
  
Yami: SHE LIES!!! SHE LIES!!!  
  
Joey: So. this is going well.  
  
Yugi: Yea  
  
GM: Good morning Joey! How are you today?  
  
Joey: I'm fine Mr. Moto. What about you?  
  
GM: I'm doing well, aside from the gum thing.  
  
Joey: So Yugi, what seems to be the problem?  
  
Yugi: Yami got gum in his hair.  
  
Joey: Did you try mayo?  
  
Yami: NO!!! NO MORE MAYO!!!!! AND WHILE YOU'RE AT IT CAN YOU STOP THE DURRANGED GIRL THAT'S AFTER MY HEAD!!!  
  
Anzu: Not your head silly. I just want to get the gum out of your hair. oh right that's on your head. never mind!!  
  
Yami: HHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Yugi: Oh that must be Honda! *Answers door*  
  
Joey: *Catches Anzu in his arms* Lets not do that ok?  
  
Yugi: Hi Honda! Oh hi Shizuka!  
  
Joey: *Stops what he is doing* Shizuka? With Honda? DAMN IT HONDA I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU [beep][beep] [beeping] [beeper]!!!  
  
Honda: AHH!!! *Runs away*  
  
Joey: *Grabs the knife from Anzu* May I borrow this? Thank you! *Chases after Honda* I AM SOOO GOING TO HURT YOU!!!  
  
Shizuka: Joey, it's ok! I asked him out.  
  
Joey: *Stops in his tracks* You did? *Thinks* (A/N: I know this is a chappie of firsts for Joey!!)  
  
Honda: *Stops running*  
  
Joey: I'M STILL GUNNA KILL HIM FOR SAYING YES!!!!  
  
Honda: *Runs like the wind*  
  
Anzu: Hi Shizuka! Do you want to help me with Yami's hair?  
  
Shizuka: Sure. Did you try mayo?  
  
Yami: NO!!! NO MORE MAYO!!! NOT AFTER *Low voice* The Mayo Incident.  
  
Yugi: Oh boy. Shizuka, Anzu don't ask.  
  
Yami: Just get the gum out!!  
  
GM: Are we going to put the peanut butter on him or aren't we?  
  
Shizuka: Patience, this could take hours. *Grabs comb and peanut putter*  
  
A/N: So. do we like? I really want to add in couplings. I have Shizuka and Honda; Yami and Anzu (sort of) but do you all have any ideas? NOTE: Otogi, Mai, Bakura, Ryou, and Seto are going to be in the story too so you can use them in your crazy half-baked ideas.  
  
Seto: NO!! It's not half-baked!!! It is fully baked!!! You see all you have to do is put me and Mai together and -  
  
Joey: NO!!! Mai is mine!!! You stay away you excessively rich butt head!!!  
  
Seto: Nobody rang your buzzer mutt!  
  
Joey: YOU JUST STAY AWAY FROM MAI!! *Is dragged away by Seto's guards*  
  
Pink P.: Hey, that was long!! WhOpWhOp!!! 5 pages!!! Hehe R&R please!!! My second chappie is sooo lonely!!!!  
  
Seto: Anyway where was I-  
  
Pink P.: See y'all later!!!!  
  
Seto: Why you little!!!! *Chases Pink P. *  
  
Pink P.: R&R PLEASE!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!! *Runs away fast* 


	4. Ice ice Yami! Dodododododalodo!

Disclaimer::  
  
Anzu: *tied to a large saw* HELP!!!  
  
Honda: Hehe!  
  
Pink P.: HONDA!!! I told you to tie her up as in keep her from interrupting, not tie her up to a large saw!!  
  
Honda: Ohhh!  
  
Anzu: Um... yea saw the saw, its kinda getting closer to me and I kinda can't move!!!  
  
Pink P.: *turns off saw*  
  
Anzu: Um, guys! I'm still tied up!!  
  
Pink P.: Ok bring him out  
  
Yami: *comes out*  
  
Anzu: YYYAAAMMMIII!!! Let me go!!! I NEED MY YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: She does not own YGO, but she does own the ideas that she writes. That includes the idea to put gum in my hair!! *cough COUGH!!*  
  
Pink P.: Trust me, we will get the gum out of your hair somehow  
  
Honda: Hey why do you have scissors-?  
  
Pink P.: Shh!  
  
Anzu: YOUR GOING TO CUT HIS HAIR!!!!  
  
Yami: *runs away quickly*  
  
***In Yugi's Kitchen***  
  
Shizuka: *pulls with comb* It... won't... come... out!!  
  
Yami: OWW!! The pulling is hurting!!!  
  
Anzu: Shove over Shizuka. Let a real woman show you how it's done! *Pulls really hard on comb**Comb snaps* Well would you look at that. I didn't see that one comein'  
  
Yami: Oww!  
  
Yugi: Um Grandpa... don't you think we should stop them *points at Joey and Honda who are still running around the house*  
  
GM: No, it's too entertaining  
  
Yugi: *Sees Seto walk past the house* Hey look its Seto! *Opens front door* Seto! *waves*  
  
Seto: Hello Yugi. How are you today?  
  
Yugi: Um... I'm fine  
  
Seto: Good, good. What seams to be the problem? *sees Joey chasing after Honda* I see the mut found his bone.  
  
Yugi: Um, Yami got gum stuck in his hair  
  
Seto: I see your adjusting to modern times well Pharaoh *smirks*  
  
Yami: *imitation smirk* I'd like to see you do better in my time  
  
Seto: Hmm... how to get that gum out... lets see, ice is another word for money... OHH OHH!!! Try ice!  
  
GM: *gets a glass full of ice*  
  
Yami: No!!! NOT THE ICE!!!  
  
Yugi: Oh for the love of Ra!!! Don't tell me there is an ice incident too...  
  
Yami: Yugi, need I remind you that in Egypt, cold was rare, therefore, anything cold is evil *hisses at ice*  
  
Anzu: *hugs Yami* Don't worry Yami- kens. I wont let big, bad Seto put that ice on you!  
  
Seto: I'd like to see you try. The only thing that you can do to stop me in my tracks is say one of your crappy, friendship speeches  
  
Anzu: Hey man! I spend time on those!  
  
All except Anzu: *sweatdrop*  
  
Seto: *dives at Anzu and Yami with ice*  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOO!! Evil ice!!  
  
Seto: *tackles Yami* Come on you big baby! Do it for Nashotah!  
  
Yami: *stops struggling*  
  
Joey/ Honda: *stop running*  
  
Anzu: *stops biting Seto*  
  
Yugi: Who's Nashotah?  
  
Yami: She... was my wife.  
  
Anzu: YOU WERE MARRIED!! YOU...YOU... ASS!!!  
  
Yami: Eep!! *runs away from Anzu*  
  
Anzu: *dives to catch Yami but hits the floor* GIRR!!!  
  
Yugi: Wow... so Seto who was Nashotah?  
  
Joey: Yugi, pay attention. She was Yami's wife.  
  
Yugi: NO!!! I mean who was she, like was she special or something  
  
Joey: *wild hand motions* SHE WAS YAMI'S WIFE!!!  
  
Yugi: NO!!! I mean was she... oh never mind  
  
Seto: She was a 26-year-old brunette, who was graceful in every way. She was always kind and never hurt a single thing.  
  
Yami: *Stops running and gets tackled by Anzu* What? She was not! She was a 35-year-old crazy girl that only loved me cuz of my power. She was barbaric, ugly, and she hated everything!  
  
Seto: Really?  
  
Yami: I think I would know Seto. After all I did marry her.  
  
Seto: OH!! Well then, maybe I won't help get that gum out of your hair!  
  
Yugi: *panics to find a reason that Seto will stay to help Yami, after all this was really funny* Well then I guess that we can't call Mai.  
  
Seto: Mai?!?!  
  
Anzu: Mai?!?! YAY!!! We can talk about clothes and make-up!  
  
Shizuka: *excited look on her face* YAY!!  
  
Seto: Maybe I'll just stay around. I mean I want to make sure Yami is ok.  
  
Joey: HA!!! You like Yami!! You want to make sure he is ok!!  
  
Seto: No you bonehead *chuckles* heh bonehead... and I call him a dog... Oh! No you bonehead I like Mai!  
  
All except Seto: HA!!!  
  
Yami: You like her!!!  
  
Yugi: *picks up phone and dials Mai* Hello... Mai... guess what... Seto likes you! Yea, Joey does too but that's beyond the point  
  
Seto: *dives for the phone* GIMIE THAT!!!  
  
Yugi: Gotta go! Come over he wants to kiss you!!!  
  
All except Seto: OOOOOOO!!!  
  
Seto: *blushes* I do not!!!  
  
GM: Ok Yugi that's enou-  
  
  
  
GM: Wow that was fast!  
  
Yugi: *goes to answer door* Hey Mai! What's up?  
  
Mai: *pushes past Yugi* Where's my Seto!!!  
  
Seto: *blushes* Um... hi Mai  
  
Mai: *hugs Seto* Kaiba! Oh I knew you loved me!!  
  
Joey: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Etc.  
  
Yugi: *punches Joey in the stomach*  
  
Joey: Oww...  
  
Seto: *hugs Mai*  
  
Yami: Hey!! Look the gum is getting hard!!  
  
Seto: Um... ok now we crack it off... Get me a hammer and a chisel!  
  
Pink P.: I thought that would be a good place to end the chappie. Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been writing my Fictionpress.net story! It is called "The Chosen" and it is by: Tweety Bird28 if you want to read it. If you do review PLEASE!!! And if you still have time R&R this story! YAY REVIEWS!!! I need to know what to do next!!  
  
Mai: Have me kiss Seto?!?!  
  
Pink P.: I can not believe you actuly WANT to do that. *lemon face* Eww!  
  
Mai: Hey! He can be cute at times.  
  
Pink P.: Like when he is A. torturing Yugi/ Yami B. making fun of you so it seams like he doesn't like you or C. when he is trying really hard to be the best and ends up failing miserably? Take your pick.  
  
Mai: Um I'd have to use a lifeline on this one.  
  
Pink P.: THIS ISN'T WHO WANTS TO BE A MILIONARE!!!! Stupid blonde bitch... wait... I'm blonde! *Walks away* *From afar* Oh BTW R&R!!!  
  
BTW= By The Way p.s. I use it a lot so get to know it!! 


	5. A Close Shave

Disclaimer::  
  
Pink P.: Ok... I know that most people make this up to be a big deal... and I usually do but I think I can handle ONE disclaimer. So... here we go... I'm going to do the disclaimer... really I am... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! *wipes forehead* That was... not too bad.  
  
***Still in Yugi's Kitchen***  
  
Yami: You're going to let that maniac near me with a chisel and a hammer? Are you crazy? *Says Yami while huddled in the corner cuddling the pillow that was stuck to his head*  
  
Yugi: Well, in short... yes.  
  
Seto: I don't have to be nice about it do I?  
  
Yugi: No  
  
Seto: *grin*  
  
Anzu: *Who was in the bathroom* What are you guys doing? *Yami runs past screaming with Seto behind flailing a chisel and a hammer in the air with Yugi behind them all screaming "If you hurt him you liable for paying his medical bills!!"* Oh thanks for the explanation  
  
Joey: *Still grumpy in the corner because Mai doesn't love him* Stupid Seto... he gets everything. He get Mai AND he gets to chase Yugi around the room with a chisel! It just isn't fair!  
  
Honda: *Taking advantage of Joey's spaced-out-ness* So Joey, do you mind if your sister and I oh I don't know, go make out?  
  
Joey: Huh? Oh sure Honda. Just don't mess up my teddy bear collection k?  
  
Honda: Sure Joey... sure. *Tries to get Shizuka to come out of the room*  
  
Shizuka: Um, Honda, I think this will have to wait. The girls and I are doing our nails. *at her feet sits Mai with a nail file*  
  
Honda: Damn girls and their peticures  
  
Yugi: OOO me next!!  
  
Honda: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Yami: How do we get the gum out!!!!!  
  
GM: Why not a hot bath!!  
  
Yugi: Yea that usually works  
  
Yami: ok whatever  
  
***In The bathroom***  
  
Yami: Ok we didn't mention the naked here Yugi  
  
Yugi: Its ok I think you'll live. Ill get you a swimsuit that you can wear  
  
GM: Why? He is going to be in here alone isn't he?  
  
Yugi: Grandpa... the guy can't turn on a faucet... how is he going to wash his hair?  
  
Anzu: I CAN!!!! *Jumping up and down and waving arms wildly to get noticed*  
  
Yami: *hiding behind Mai* Keep the evil bitch away from me!!!!  
  
Anzu: I resent that! *is wearing a t-shirt that says (front) that's right... (back) I AM a bitch and I sure as hell like it!*  
  
Yugi: When did you put that shirt on?  
  
Anzu: Mai loaned it to me... you like it?  
  
Yugi: *Shudders* Sure Anzu, sure.  
  
***Ten minutes later***  
  
Yugi: Ok I got the baithing suit! Now Yami can- WHAT THE HELL?!?  
  
Yami: *Naked in the tub with bubbles all around getting shampooed by the three girls* Hey Aibou! What's up?  
  
GM: Don't look at me it wasn't my idea!  
  
Seto: Ahh! Three girls in wet t-shirts! What a life it is!  
  
Yami: I think its coming out! *gum plops out into the tub*  
  
Everyone but Mai: YAY!!!  
  
Mai: Nope that was my gum... sorry Yami  
  
Yami: Damn that sticky stuff!!!!  
  
Yugi: Wait! Try to comb it out!  
  
Anzu: *With Comb* I think its coming!!!  
  
Yugi: *Hands her sissors* Not fast enough  
  
Anzu: *Snips on of Yami's spikes off*  
  
Yami: Wha-! You... you... CUT MY HAIR!!!!  
  
*Yami falls into a spiral of depression but then is helped by the people at the nice home with the people in white jackets. He is declared legally insane (as opposed to illegally) After month of therapy Yami learns to live with out his spike and moves on. We are all proud of you Yami! Later that year he shaved his head... not one of his wiser decisions. Yami was then laughed at by the following people; Yugi, Anzu, Mai, Grandpa Moto, Mokuba, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Yami Marik, Shizuka, Joey, Honda, and Seto. It was a sad day.* 


End file.
